For the Longest Time Revised
by Kuwabaras pupil-I.P.Freely
Summary: Epilogue added! Ok Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, andShikamaru have realized thier true feelings towards a certian group of women. How will they capture thier hearts? Enjoy Chapter 4 is up
1. WHAT!

ok I had to rewrite this story so i apologize for that and here is the remake  
  
For the longest time  
  
*Setting is the street of the hidden leaf village Naruto was just told some surprising news*  
  
"WHAT!?" Naruto exclaimed obviously surprised.  
  
"Don't tell me your surprised" Sasuke said (well duh he's surprised I just said that).  
  
"Hinata? Are you kidding me?" Naruto asked his teammate   
  
  
  
"Have I ever kid you?" Sasuke asked his friend. (there's a question I would really like to know)  
  
  
  
"good point. But she likes me like that?" Naruto said curious still at the statement his friend just told him.  
  
"You're pretty dense not to notice yourself" Sasuke responded  
  
"Well I've always seen her as a friend I thought she felt the exact same way" Naruto explained  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Dunce" Sasuke mocked. Naruto didn't mind the dunce comment cause he actually agreed with Sasuke this time. 'How could I have missed something so obvious for so long' Naruto thought to himself as he turned back to Sasuke.   
  
"Do you know where she went?" Naruto asked Sasuke but it was Sakura who answered.  
  
"I don't think she wants to talk to you after that last comment of yours" She said  
  
*Flashback* (man I hate these but they are so necessary)   
  
*Same setting only Hinata's there*   
  
"C'mon Sakura why don't you get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked his friend.  
  
"Forget it Naruto" Sakura flatly responded  
  
"I'll join you Naruto (BIG HINT)" Hinata offered   
  
"Thanks Hinata but Sakura's the only girl I'll ever want to be with alone" Naruto said not realizing the depth that those words hit Hinata. Naruto turned to see Tears form in Hinata's eyes and then she ran away.  
  
"What's with her?" Naruto asked as he watched Hinata ran off into the streets.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke asked  
  
"No why?" Naruto flatly responded.  
  
"She likes you dunce" Sasuke said and Naruto almost had a mental breakdown.  
  
"WHAT!!?"  
  
*End Flashback*(AN: this is about where we came in)  
  
"Dang I need to talk to her" Naruto said  
  
"Fine but you better hurry up and find her" Sasuke said to his teammate. Naruto ran after Hinata as fast as his legs would carry him   
  
*Meanwhile*   
  
*New setting other side of town also in the street*   
  
"I'm sorry for whatever I did Ino" Shikamaru pleaded to her as she was walking away not even looking at him.  
  
"humph!" Was Ino's only response  
  
"What did I do?" Shikamaru asked. But Ino just looked away from him. "How can I help if you wont tell me what I did wrong?" Shikamaru continued.  
  
"Shikamaru your hopeless. Your probably the smartest person I know but you can't figure out what you did wrong" Ino finally responded.  
  
"Well when it comes to women I am pretty dense" Shikamaru admitted.  
  
"Fine you want to know?" Ino asked the extremely difficult boy.  
  
"YES!" He responded without a second thought.  
  
"When you introduced me to your parents you referred to me as nothing more than a friend" Ino said and those words hit Shikamaru hard.   
  
"Yeah well they are pretty touchy when it comes to the girlfriends" Was Shikamaru's only response.  
  
"So what! You're about as sensitive as a block of wood" Ino insulted. Ino slapped Shikamaru across the face and left Shikamaru standing in the street bewildered.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Ok that was my first chapter to my second fanfic please review plus R and R  
  
Kuwabara: quit neglecting your training and finish mastering the spirit sword  
  
Yes master Kuwabara 


	2. Naruto begs

YAY ok here's chapter 2 I hope you like   
  
Kuwabara: hey remember to finish mastering the spirit sword  
  
I will sheesh ok for the longest time chapter 2  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
*back to our hero* (that's a laugh)  
  
"Hinata! I've been looking all over for you" Naruto said running up to her. Hinata was sitting at a ramen stand by herself obviously   
  
"Naruto! What do you want?" Hinata asked angrily. Naruto was shocked at the tone of her voice and he couldn't believe it had come from Hinata.  
  
"I have to talk to you" Naruto pleaded.  
  
  
  
"What for? Are you sick of chasing after Sakura?" Hinata said with even more venom than the last comment. Naruto winced at this comment   
  
"Okay I guess I deserved that one" Naruto said.  
  
"No you deserve far worse. I can't believe I was as naïve as to think that you might like me as more than a friend. You don'teven care about me so why should I care about you? Why should I try to be subtle about it anymore I like you okay maybe even love you but you know what I don't care anymore!" Hinata practically screamed.  
  
"Okay your wrong about that cause I do care about you" Naruto said.  
  
"Name one time where you've shown that you care" Hinata demanded. Naruto thought about this for a while before comming up with "I beat Neji for you". But Hinata only smiled at this cause she knew it was true but she refused to believe it at the time.  
  
"No Naruto you beat Neji for yourself and your own pride" Hinata said. Those words hit Naruto like a phisical blow. "Come on Hinata don't hold this stupid mistake against me forever. Don't hate me for this" Naruto begged.  
  
"I don't hate you I don't think I could ever hate you." Hinata said and Naruto's eyes brightened at this comment But then Hinata continued "But I don't think we will ever be as close as I hoped we would be" Hinata stood up and walked away but Naruto stood up and shouted after her "HINATA! WAIT!" But Hinata was already out of sight   
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Sasuke your impossible!" Sakura said  
  
"I'm glad you noticed" Sasuke said sarcastically.  
  
"You don't care about anyone but yourself" Sakura said.  
  
"Pretty much" Sasuke responded. But he thought about something completely different [i]Almost everyone but myself. Only you Sakura but I don't think you need to know that just yet[/i]  
  
"I give up" Sakura said and threw her hands up in exaustion.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked confused  
  
"You obviously don't care about anyone else including me so whatever I don't care anymore" Sakura said.  
  
"Well tha-" Began to say before Sakura cut him off. "Forget you!" Sakura shouted before she turned and ran leaving Sasuke to think about what just happened  
  
End Chapter2  
  
Ok not too bad so far if I do say so myself but I would like some reviews tell me what you all think later  
  
Kuwabara: its complete garbage why are you writing romances your a guy you should write action and adventure  
  
I wanted to try something new is that such a crime  
  
Kuwabara: you are straight right?  
  
HELL YEAH A**H*LE I OUGHTA BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF YOU FOR THAT COMMENT ALONE  
  
Kuwabara: chill out I was just asking  
  
OK I'm calm now tell, me what you guys think about it even if you didn't like it if you do I'll teach you how to use the spirit sword\ 


	3. The plan

Ok well here's chapter three I cant hang for too long cause master Kuwabara wants me to finish mastering the spirit sword so I hope you guys like it  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*Back to our hero* (I am never gonna get sick of saying that)  
  
"Hinata! Darn it! I'll have to go to her house" Naruto said exausted. Naruto jumped from roof to roof until he reached Hinata's house. "That was a good excersise" Naruto said. Naruto knocked on the door and hoped that Hinata was home. The door was answered by Kanubi Hinata's younger sister.  
  
"Can I help you?" Kanbi asked like a huge snob.  
  
"Is Hinata home?" Naruto asked  
  
"Yes she is but I don't know why a person of class such as herself would want to consult with common street trash such as yourself" Kanubi continued with her snobby voice.  
  
"Neither do I" Naruto said under his breath.   
  
"What?" Kanubi asked.  
  
"Look I really need to talk to her" Naruto begged.  
  
"Fine I'll go get her you wait here" Kanubi said and went to seek her out. Naruto waited patiently (Suprising huh) for Hinata. Suddenly the black haired girl had come to the door and was standing in front of him.   
  
"Listen Naruto I know you're not the type to give up but I want you to leave me alone now" Hinata said.  
  
"I'm not good at giving up" Naruto said defaintly.  
  
  
  
"All right what do you want?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Look Hinata I'm an idiot I'm begging you to forgive me" Naruto said.  
  
"Naruto*sigh* I wish I could but you broke my heart now don't come here anymore" Hinata slammed the door shut in his face. Naruto slumped his shoulders and turned away from the Hyuga house.  
  
*meanwhile* (is it just me or do I say that a lot)  
  
*Setting is in the forest Lee is doing pull-ups while his teammate Tenten was sitting on a nearby stump*   
  
"491…492…493" Lee counted oof his pull-ups.  
  
"Lee?" Tenten said  
  
"Yeah? 494…"   
  
"What do you think of me?" Tenten asked while fluttering her eyelashes at Lee (BIG HINT)  
  
"Well you're a good friend and a decent ninja" Lee said.  
  
"No I don't mean like that" Tenten said frustrated. Lee finished his pull-ups, hopped down, and stood next to his teamate   
  
"Then what exactly do you mean?" Lee asked.  
  
"I Care about you dope" Tenten said bluntly.   
  
"HUH??" Lee said confused.  
  
"I love you Lee" Tenten confessed.  
  
"Please tell me your joking" Lee said.   
  
"I am sick of hiding it from you" Tenten admitted.  
  
"Tenten I never really thought of you like that" Lee said  
  
"forget it men are impossible" Tenten said and she jumped into a tree and left.  
  
"And women think we're impossible" Lee said to himself.  
  
"Tell me about it" Naruto said from behind. Lee jumped up and noticed Naruto leaning against a tree.  
  
"Naruto! When did you get here?" Lee asked.  
  
"Oh I just got here I like to walk around." Naruto said. Just then Shikamaru stepped out from behind a tree and walked towards Naruto and Lee  
  
"Well do you guys have women problems too?" Shikamaru asked.  
  
"Doesn't everybody?" Naruto responded.  
  
"Seems like it" Lee said.  
  
"You can say that again" A voice said above them. The other three snapped their heads to see Sasuke sitting on the branch of a tree  
  
"SASUKE HAS WOMEN PROBLEMS!" The other three said uterly surprised.  
  
"When did you all get here anyways?" Lee asked.   
  
"Just now" Everyone said They all stared at one another and Sasuke hops down from the tree he was sitting on  
  
"Ok that was just plain weird" Naruto said.  
  
"Uh-huh" Sasuke agreed.  
  
"Anyone got an idea about what to do about our women troubles?" Shikamaru asked (like he said earlier he's pretty dumb when it comes to women) Shikamaru looked down the line.  
  
"Uh ...no" Sasuke said Shikamaru looked at Lee.  
  
"Nope" Lee concured and Shikamaru looked at Naruto.  
  
"What are looking at me for? I'm the stupid one remember?" Naruto stated.  
  
"Why did I have to be the smart one?" Shikamaru asked himself.  
  
"'Cause your good at it" Lee said. Shikamaru thinks about the whole thing for a while. He starts to pace while the other guys lounge about pretending to think when suddenly Shikamaru stops pacing.  
  
"Do you have an idea?" Naruto asked  
  
"You could say that come here" Shikamaru said. The guys all huddle up to listen to what Shikamaru's plan is  
  
"No way!" were the first words out of Sasuke's mouth.  
  
"You got a better idea?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Yes actually I do" Sasuke said.  
  
"What?" Naruto asked  
  
"Forget the whole thing they'll forgive us eventually" Sasuke announced.  
  
"You want to bank on that?" Lee asked.  
  
"Just whose side are you on?" Sasuke asked  
  
"My own" Lee responded  
  
"It will take all day and all night to get it right" Sasuke stated.  
  
"You got anything better planned?" Naruto asked.  
  
"No" Sasuke said defeated.  
  
"Good then let's get cracking" Naruto said. The guys practice for hours hoping to perfect it by Tomorrow morning (no i will not tell you what it is you'll just have to wait and see muwahahahahaha)  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
*Setting the Hyuga house. Hinata's room*  
  
Hinata was sitting by the window looking at the moon and the stars when she heard her sister "That was the boy you love wasn't it?" Kanubi asked. Hinata sighed before answering.  
  
"Yes that was Naruto" Hinata said.  
  
"So then why did you act like that towards him?" Kanubi asked.  
  
"Because I woke up from my dream and I didn't like what I saw. I just didn't know how to handle it." Hinata confessed.  
  
"Maybe you should go and talk to him" Kanubi suggested.  
  
"I am sick and tired of talking to Naruto because he never changes" Hinata said.  
  
"You'll probably feel better Tomorrow morning" Kanubi said. Hinata went over to her bed and sat on it next to Kanubi.  
  
"you're probably right" Hinata said Kanubi headed towards the door and shut off the light.  
  
"Goodnight Hinata"  
  
"Goodnight Kanubi"  
  
Kanubi shut the door and headed for her own bedroom  
  
"I hope that Naruto we'll eventually care about me the same way I care about him" Hinata said to herself before she laid down and drifted off to sleep  
  
End chapter 3  
  
Ok that was just to sad and too sweet I think I'm gonna cry wait no that was just a bit of sand in my eye wow I feel a lot better  
  
Kuwabara: you know you spend a lot of time writing these fanfics when you should be practicing the spirit sword technique  
  
Oy when are you gonna let up on that master Kuwabara jeez I am creating art here  
  
Kuwabara: you know what you can shove that art right up your  
  
Hey watch the language anyways please review even if you didn't like it let me know 


	4. The Notes that continue begging

Ok guys I am sorry about the huge delay and I am sorry about the name screwing up with Hanubi anyways here you go.  
  
For the longest time   
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The guys fell back exhausted from the countless hours of practicing. "So what do you guys think?" Shikamaru asked.  
  
"I think we got it down" Naruto said "Everyone got their notes ready?" The guys all nodded. "Okay then Sasuke it's your show" Naruto continued.   
  
"Question" Lee said   
  
"Yeah what is it lee" Naruto said. "What if Kakashi shows up on time for once."  
  
"Don't worry about it either he'll laugh his head off or it just won't happen cause Kakashi's never on time" Naruto responded.  
  
Sasuke nodded in agreement and took the notes with him as he jumped into a tree and took off. Lee looked at the other guys and asked "Do you think it'll work?"   
  
"If it doesn't we're screwed" Shikamaru said.   
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Hinata was just waking up when her sister Hanubi (AN: see I got it right) walked in. "So big sister, are you planning to see him today?" Hanubi asked. Hinata frowned "Yes I need to see him as much as I don't want to. I just hope that he will want to see me" Suddenly the two girls heard the sound of a knife sticking into wood. Hanubi went to go see what it was. It was a kunai with a note wrapped around it. Hanubi opened it to see what it said.  
  
"Well I don't think you'll have to worry about him not wanting to see you" Hanubi said.   
  
"And why is that"  
  
"Read this!" Hanubi said and handed the Note to Hinata and Hinata began to read.   
  
Dear Hinata  
  
I'm sorry I am such an idiot. I know you really don't want to see me but I need to see you. So please if you could just meet me in the woods at team seven's training area I would be eternally grateful. And if you never want to see me after that I don't care but please do me this one favor.  
  
Please forgive me,  
  
Naruto  
  
"So are you going to go see him?" Hanubi asked. Hinata smiled "Of course I am I doing see any reason not too" and ten minutes later Hinata was out the door.  
  
*meanwhile*   
  
Ino was sitting at her breakfast table sighing. She missed Shikamaru as big a jerk he was. He missed the cute boy with the spiked hair. But she refused to see him first. Then she heard a knock at her door and saw a small envelope being pushed under. Ino rushed over and opened the door to see no one. She shut the door and opened the letter to see what it said.   
  
Dear Ino  
  
I know you're mad at me and I know you probably never want to speak to me again but let me make it up to you. If you do this I promise I'll introduce you to my parents properly. I need you to forgive me. Look meet me in the forest at team seven's training area.  
  
Forever yours (whether you like it or not)  
  
Shikamaru  
  
Ino was about to jump for joy she was so happy she ran out the door right away. She was hoping to see Shikamaru beg to have her take him back. Ino grinned at this idea.  
  
*meanwhile*(AN: yes again)*  
  
Tenten was sitting down on a fallen tree meditating when she saw a kunai fly above her head and hit a tree no more than five yards away. Tenten went over to see a note attached she opened the note to see what it said.   
  
Dear sweet, beautiful, extravagant, courageous, and lovable Tenten (AN: Maybe he overdid it a bit just a thought)  
  
I am a blind fool. Please have mercy on my pathetic soul. I throw myself at your feet begging for your forgiveness. I am practically dead without you at my side. I am pleading that you please meet me at team seven's training area so that you and I can talk about our feelings. I only ask this one thing of you and if you reject me after that do as you see fit. (AN: okay he defiantly overdid it what a drama queen or should I say king)  
  
The Beast of the Leaf   
  
Lee  
  
Tenten looked over the note several times and snickered. But she wasted little time in heading over to team seven's training area  
  
*meanwhile*(last time I swear)  
  
Sakura was walking over to team seven's training area because she went there every day (Duh). Sasuke walked right in front of her. Sakura was about to walk away when Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulder. "No please Sakura stay for a little while" Sasuke pleaded. Sakura merely turned her back to him.   
  
"Why should I?" Sakura said  
  
"Because if you don't it will botch up the plan"  
  
"What plan?  
  
"Oh crap I mea well uh" Big sweat drop "Look if you stay here for a little longer I promise you won't be disappointed"   
  
"Fine but you better not be messing with me" Sakura said.  
  
Sasuke nodded. "I'm not just wait here for the others"  
  
"What others?" Sakura asked but Sasuke was gone. 'Okay this punk was five minutes and if nothing happens within that time I am so gone' Sakura thought and crossed her arms.   
  
Then Tenten showed up right next to her "umm have you seen Lee around" Tenten asked. Sakura was confused and answered "No but I have a feeling he'll be here" Then Ino and Hinata also showed up asking for Shikamaru and Naruto. "Okay something is definitely up." Sakura said.  
  
The boys looked at one another in the tree. "Now?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru nodded "now" The three guys jumped down and…  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
Muhahahahahahaha the cliff hanger from hell. What you didn't think I would reveal the plan in chapter 4 did you? Well guess again. Next chapter reveals all.  
  
Kuwabara: can't you tell me?  
  
No you're the one who kept me from writing for so long with that stupid technique but now I have mastered the spirit sword fool   
  
Kuwabara: whatever just make sure you keep practicing with it  
  
I will chill out anyways review and enjoy 


	5. The Singing? WTF?

Ok I would like to thank all the support I am given by all of the reviewers I am just going to put up a couple of my favorites.  
  
Hikariko- I think the dudes are going to totally screw up and the girls blankly stare and walk off, the boys ask what they did wrong, and they are all enilated. Then forgiven. Then they all run off into the sunset...so lame me, ya?  
  
Your close but no cigar  
  
Lady Amaya- . . .. You are pure evil. UPDATE SOON!  
  
I ain't that bad am I?  
  
Overlord of DARKNESS-NICE. You put me in a good mood, and I am rarely happy so be glad you made a miracle happen. Please let it is a good romantic ending, because if it isn't, YOU WILL DIE. I WILL CUT YOU UP INTO PEICES AND SEND YOUR SOUL TO THE LOWEST PITS OF HELL. Got that. Hope you did, for your sake, but then again, I just love killing fanfic writers who piss me off. Finish this soon, it isn't wise to keep the son of LUCIFER waiting. It could be hazardous to your health, IF you know what I mean.  
  
DARKNESS CONSUMES ALL  
  
BOTH BIG AND SMALL  
  
Dude you scare me tell your dad that I said hi anyways on with the show  
  
Kuwabara: shouldn't you warn them of severe OOC in this chapter?  
  
Ok there is severe OOC in this chapter enjoy. Oh one more thing his chapter is how I got the name of the story. I own nothing in this story ANYTHING!  
  
For the Longest Time chapter 5  
  
All four of the guys dropped out of the trees and...started to snap their fingers. (AN: hahahaha I am evil I shall make fools out of all of you Kuwabara: shut up!) Lee started to sing a low bass "bum-bum-bum". Then they all got the beat and stood in front of the girls snapping their fingers. Then they all sang:  
  
All: Whoo-oa-oa-oa for the longest time   
  
Whoo-oa-oa For the longest time (An: didn't they just say that?)  
  
Naruto: If you said goodbye to me tonight   
  
There would still be music left to write  
  
What else could I do?   
  
I'm so inspired by you (huh Shikamaru thought of this that's weird)  
  
All: That hasn't happened for the longest time (Has it ever for these guys?)   
  
Sasuke: once I thought my innocence was gone (it isn't?)   
  
Now I know that happiness goes on   
  
That's where you found me   
  
When you put your arms around me (Yeah Sakura wishes)   
  
All: I haven't been there for the longest time (Where?)   
  
Whoo-oa-oa-oa For the longest time   
  
Whoo-oa-oa For the longest time   
  
Lee: I'm that voice you're hearing in the heart   
  
And the greatest miracle of all  
  
Is how I need you  
  
And how you needed me too   
  
All: That hasn't happened for the longest time   
  
Shikamaru: Maybe this won't last very long   
  
But you'll feel so right   
  
when I could be wrong   
  
Maybe I've been hoping to hard   
  
I've come this far and it's more than I hoped for   
  
Naruto: who knows how much further we'll go on   
  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone (Maybe how about defiantly)   
  
Sasuke: I'll take my chances I forgot how nice romance is (when has Sasuke ever known romance?)  
  
All: I haven't been there for the longest time   
  
Shikamaru: I said good thoughts at the start   
  
I said to myself to hold on to your heart   
  
Lee: Now I know the woman that you are   
  
You're wonderful so far and it's more than I hoped for   
  
Naruto: I don't care what consequences bring   
  
I have been a fool for lesser things (too true Kuwabara: SHUT UP!!)   
  
Sasuke: I want you so bad   
  
I think ought to know that   
  
All: I intend to hold you for the longest time (How cute Kuwabara: WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?)   
  
Whoa-oa-oa for the longest time  
  
The guys stopped and looked at the girls. Hinata was smiling. Ino was snickering with Sakura. Tenten was just standing shocked. "Any old sign would be appreciated" Shikamaru said.  
  
"Dude did we botch it up?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was sweating. Lee was looking from left to right nervously.  
  
"No you didn't botch it up" Hinata said "Thank you that was very romantic" Naruto walked over and gently hugged Hinata.  
  
"Please forgive me Hinata" Naruto said, "I don't have anything to offer other than my heart"  
  
"I already have Naruto" Hinata said. Naruto lifted her face up and kissed her full on the lips. Hinata blushed furiously. 'So is this what its like when you love someone' Naruto thought. 'Is this what it feels like when you care about and they feel the same' Hinata thought. Naruto pulled away and just looked into Hinata's eyes.  
  
"Hey you know you could learn a thing or too from Naruto" Sakura said to Sasuke (oh my god did Sakura just say that????). Sasuke walked over and kissed Sakura on the forehead. Sasuke was about to back away when Sakura grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a much deeper kiss on the lips. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.  
  
"So..." Shikamaru said.  
  
"So what?" Ino responded  
  
"You want to go meet my parents or what?" Shikamaru asked. His answer was Ino kissing him on the cheek. "Well if you want to think about it that's fine too" Ino laughed and kissed him on the lips. Shikamaru swore that he would never forget that feeling in a million years. They both left to go see Shikamaru's parents (Bad idea don't introduce her to the folks until after your married they can't screw it up that way and don't introduce them to your sensei if they don't already know him Kuwabara: shut up! KP: you say that a lot).  
  
Lee walked over and got on one knee (this should be entertaining). "Tenten I was a fool please have mercy on me I beg of sweet, loving, beautiful, courageous, sometimes jealous-"  
  
"Ok Lee you can stop now I forgive you" Tenten said.  
  
"But I- huh? You forgive me just like that you mean I worked on that big speech for nothing?"  
  
"'Fraid so"  
  
"So wanna see a movie?"  
  
"I don't know" Tenten said evilly  
  
"You don't know!" Lee practically shouted  
  
"Who knows I might get a better offer?" Tenten laughed "Oh don't look so glum Lee I was only joking" Lee smiled and the two walked off. Leaving only Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke left.  
  
Hinata and Naruto hadn't said a word to each other they just continued to look into each other's eyes. Sakura was another story she just wouldn't shut up. Sasuke noticed that Hinata and Naruto were being quiet looking at one another. "Sakura c'mon lets go" Sasuke said  
  
"Go where?" Sakura asked  
  
"Anywhere as long as I am with you," he responded and the two left leaving Hinata and Naruto alone (ba ba bum! Kuwabara: will you be quiet!). Naruto broke the silence "I love you Hinata" Hinata blushed a deep red as Naruto pulled her close wrapping his arms around her waist. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "I love you too". Naruto felt as if he was invincible. 'She loves me! I feel so alive! She loves me. I haven't felt like this for the longest time' (Yeah she loves you big guy DUH Kuwabara: your ruining the moment) Naruto thought to himself. Naruto just held Hinata. 'I could be like this with him for the longest time' Hinata thought.  
  
FIN!  
  
Okay that's it! I am done with this fic kaput  
  
Kuwabara: that was so sweet and happy I think I'm gonna cry  
  
Hey weren't you the one who said I should be writing action fics?  
  
Kuwabara: how can you end it like this?  
  
OK I might make an epilogue no guarantees though depends on how many good Reviews I get. 


	6. The Angel and the Protector

I can't believe you talked me into this  
  
Kuwabara: what I want an epilogue  
  
You know what I don't care I have other stories to write  
  
Kuwabara: if you don't write one then you are kicked out of my dojo and none of my other pupils will talk to you anymore  
  
Other pupils? You haven't got any other pupils nor do you have a dojo.   
  
Kuwabara: I might someday  
  
Oh my why give me one good reason!  
  
Kuwabara: you'll disappoint all of your loyal fans  
  
WHAT FANS ANY FANS I HAVE WOULD HAVE TO BE RETARDED.  
  
Kuwabara: what about all the good reviews you got  
  
Oh yeah sorry guys didn't mean that  
  
Kuwabara: one question of all of the musicians you could pick for the song of this story why did you pick Billy Joel?  
  
That's easy because I got the idea of the entire fic from hearing that song on the radio  
  
Kuwabara: are you serious?  
  
Yep I heard that song and I thought how funny it would be to have four ninjas singing it  
  
Kuwabara: and…  
  
I'll write a damn epilogue happy?  
  
Kuwabara: Yes very  
  
Here's my epilogue to all of my (cough ahem) loyal fans  
  
EPILOGUE   
  
The Angel and the Protector  
  
(Don't like it tough)  
  
  
  
Naruto was walking away from the ramen stand with Lee, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. "Well thank your lucky stars boys" Shikamaru said "because I am a genius". All the guys laughed at this.   
  
"Well why should we be thanking you?" Sasuke said "You got all the appreciation you needed from Ino" Shikamaru blushed at this. The other guys laughed.   
  
"So Naruto what have you been up to with Hinata lately?" Lee asked  
  
"Nothing really we just talk" Naruto replied and all of the other guys sweat drop anime style (I know it doesn't fit the story but I just always wanted to do that). "WHAT" The four guys said at once.  
  
"We just talk usually in the forest where we did uh… that little song and dance bit" Naruto said. All four of the boys swore to each other that they would never mention it to anyone else in the village little did they know the girls had already blabbed on their romantic abilities that the entire village already knew.   
  
"YOU MEAN YOU'VE NEVER TAKEN HER OUT ON AN ACTUAL DATE?" All three of the boys asked. Naruto nodded.  
  
"Naruto let me ask you something" Sasuke said "How can you be so in depth with her and not done anything special with her?"   
  
"What do you mean every moment I spend with her is special" Naruto responded (Damn I wish I felt like that around my girl Kuwabara: who are you kidding you do feel that way KP: have you met her!?!? She's a psycho on the tennis team she'll assault me with a racquet)   
  
"No I don't mean like that I mean on a date?" Sasuke said  
  
"You think I should ask her?" Naruto asked  
  
"Can you say 'no brainer'?" Sasuke mocked.   
  
*meanwhile* (my new favorite word in a story Kuwabara: What are you smoking?)  
  
Hinata was talking with Sakura over the phone. "So what have you and Naruto been up to?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Nothing much we just talk" Hinata said.  
  
"No I mean where does he take you? Somewhere romantic?" Sakura asked with enthusiasm.  
  
"No we actually haven't officially been on a date" Hinata replied  
  
"What? Are you serious?" Sakura asked "Even Sasuke has taken me out why doesn't he take you anywhere?" Sakura asked.   
  
"We enjoy each others company" Hinata said "What else do we need?"  
  
"For the love of Pete! The point is for him to show how much he cares by using his wallet instead of his mouth for once" Sakura said "If he doesn't ask you out soon then you better ask for him" Just then Hinata got a unusual visitor at her window. It was Naruto he was still a little worried about meeting Hinata's family since they hadn't really approved of Hinata seeing him just yet so he would constantly use the window to get in to see Hinata. "Sakura I'll have to call you back" Hinata said and hung up. She then walked over to the window and let Naruto in.   
  
"Hey Hinata, how's it going?" Naruto asked. Hinata hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Well if you're not feeling that well I guess I could leave" Naruto said sarcastically and Hinata playfully punched him on the shoulder.  
  
"You moron you know how much I missed you?" Hinata asked.   
  
"I have an idea" Naruto said and pulled her close "I feel like part of my heart is missing whenever we're away from one another" Hinata kissed the boy on the lips and smiled.   
  
"So what's on your mind?" Hinata asked "I know something's up or else you wouldn't have come here" Naruto let her go and sat on her bed. Hinata sat next to him. Hinata laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his left arm around her holding her tight.   
  
"What do you think about us going somewhere tonight?" Naruto asked. Hinata was shocked this is exactly what Sakura was talking to her about.   
  
"You mean it?" Hinata asked and Naruto nodded Hinata wrapped her arms around his upper torso and they both fell back onto Hinata's bed. Hinata crawled up and kissed the boy softly on the cheek. Naruto smiled at her and ran his hands through her hair. Hinata laid her head on his chest. Hinata sat up followed by Naruto. Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek again and stood up. "Well I think you better leave for now"  
  
"Huh? Why I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Naruto asked.   
  
"No I just think it would be better if I changed first" Hinata said.   
  
"What for?" Naruto asked. Hinata just smiled and shooed Naruto out the window. Naruto figured he would just go walk around for a while. Naruto continued to walk around and he cam to an old place where he used to spend the majority of his time. The lake. Naruto used to spend hours by the lake thinking about everything it was his sanctuary. Naruto noticed that he wasn't alone either though. His old sensei Iruka was there leaning against a tree. "So Naruto" Iruka said without moving his head at all "I hear that things have been going fairly well for you lately"  
  
"That's a bit of an understatement Master Iruka" Naruto said "I am on cloud nine. I have never been this happy in my life. I never thought I could feel this happy."  
  
Iruka smiled he knew the feeling. "So then since you have spent so much time with this girl what are your plans together?" Iruka asked.  
  
"Nothing much right now Master Iruka we're only fifteen" Naruto said  
  
"And Next year you will be at the age where you can ask for a woman's hand in marriage" Iruka said and Naruto blushed "You do realize that don't you?"  
  
"Of course master Iruka its just I don't want to think that far down the road" Naruto said "Especially since I would need the approval of her family"  
  
"I really wouldn't worry too much about that" Iruka said "If you love her do you care?"  
  
"It's not that, I am worried that her family will disown her though" Naruto said looking down at his feet. Iruka stood up and looked at his former student. 'He has grown so much since I first began teaching him' Iruka thought 'he has become a man before my very eyes'   
  
"Don't worry about that now" Iruka said "don't you have a special girl waiting for you?"   
  
Naruto had totally forgotten why he had come to the lake in the first place. "I am sorry Master Iruka I must go" And with that Naruto was gone. Naruto had hurried until he reached Hinata's home. He climbed up to the window again but as soon as he got there he noticed a note that said: Naruto please go through the front door my father is not home right now Hinata. Naruto did as he was bid.  
  
Naruto knocked on the door and Hanabi answered. Hanabi smirked "Well this seems very familiar" she said. Naruto smiled at Hanabi. "Well are you going to let me in?" Naruto asked and Hanabi stepped aside. Naruto waited by the doorway.  
  
"HEY HINATA, YOUR BOYFRIENDS HERE!" Hanabi shouted "She'll be down in a minute". Naruto nodded.   
  
Then he saw her. She was as beautiful as ever. She was wearing an all white kimono with white lining. 'She looks like an angel' Naruto thought 'my angel. Hinata, could you possibly be any more perfect? I doubt there's any room for improvement how did a guy like me get lucky enough to end up with an angel likes you'.  
  
Hinata saw Naruto dressed in his usual attire and smiled 'I am glad you didn't dress up Naruto' Hinata thought 'it just wouldn't be right for you to be dressed in anything else other than that so you look like my protector my Naruto'   
  
"Ready to go Naruto?" Hinata asked as she walked down the stairs. Naruto snapped out of it and replied "Yeah. Wow you look great Hinata. You look like an angel." Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek and said "That's because I am your angel"  
  
"Can't you two save that for after your date so I don't have to watch it?" Hanabi said.  
  
Naruto offered her his arm and she took it. They left to go to a small restaurant on the other side of the village (NO NOT THE RAMEN STAND THAT WOULD BE BAD!). They arrived there and a waiter at the front asked if they had reservations. Shikamaru had been nice enough to set them up that night so they wouldn't have to worry about it.   
  
Naruto and Hinata sat at their table and just talked about everything and nothing all at the same time. Naruto was feeling kind of out of place he noticed that everyone else in the restaurant was dressed in fancy clothing while he was dressed in street clothes. It was kind of embarrassing for the ninja. He was worried about what people would think about Hinata if they saw him with her dressed the way he was but when he asked Hinata about it she just laughed as if there was absolutely nothing wrong and Naruto relaxed.   
  
Hinata was having a nice time after the food (I am not going to get into the orders and junk cause it's a waste of time) Naruto paid the bill and the two walked outside. It was a cool summer evening and Naruto decided to take her by the lake before taking her home. When they got there Hinata stopped and gave him a hug. "I love you so much Naruto it's gotten to a point that when I am not around you I hurt deep inside" Hinata said squeezing tightly.   
  
"I feel the same way Hinata" Naruto said "I cant stand it when you're not around"  
  
"So what do you want to do about it?" Hinata asked.  
  
"The only thing we can do" Naruto said "We just spend as much time as possible with one another" Naruto kissed her again on the lips. They just stood in front of the lake holding on to one another until Hinata said "Its getting late and my father is home now" Naruto sighed and nodded. He took her home.  
  
When they got there Hinata noticed that the living room light was on. "I guess my dad's waiting for me" Hinata said "Aren't you forgetting something" She finished as Naruto was turning to go home.   
  
"Uh goodnight." Naruto said confused but Hinata took him by the hand.   
  
"I was thinking more about the goodnight kiss I'm supposed to get" Hinata said seductively and Naruto blushed heavily.   
  
"But Hinata your dads right there" Naruto said in fear  
  
"So what is the next Hokage afraid of a little confrontation?" Hinata teased as she moved closer. 'I really shouldn't her father doesn't approve' Naruto thought 'Aww what the hell he's gonna fins out sooner or later' And Naruto gave her a good long kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her as hard as possible before letting go. He gave her another quick peck on the cheek before withdrawing completely. "Goodnight Hinata I love you" Naruto said and he took off 'ah yes goodnight my Angel' Naruto thought before he was out of sight..  
  
"Goodnight my protector" Hinata said softly and headed inside.  
  
END FOR SURE  
  
Oh crap you realise I'm probably gonna have to make a sequel right  
  
Kuwabara: the thought had crossed my mind.  
  
Whatever anyway is you want a sequel then review and say why. That way if I don't get any reviews it wont bug me.   
  
Kuwabara: whatever I liked the story though it was good.  
  
Yeah well you like everything I write. Keep your eyes open for the sequel. 


End file.
